Una chica diferente
by hinathita
Summary: ATENCION capitulo 8 up espero y os guste se acaba ToT espero que les guste de verdad próximamente un nuevo fic que es su segunda parte dejen comentarios hee
1. adios la timides

Una chica diferente

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Por favor disfrútenla

Se ve como una pareja de jóvenes camina tranquilamente por el parque de su ciudad konoha, ella se veía de lo más contenta mientras él estaba muy pensativo…

-Hinata yo quería hablar contigo-dijo aun el joven rubio muy pensativo

-Sí que pasa-dijo sorprendida ante tal acto

-Pues veras yo creo que esto no da para más-menciono mientras soltaba su mano de la de ella con delicadeza

-a que te refieres-dijo sorprendida la joven Hyuga

-sí que debemos terminar Hina esto ya no funciona eres muy tímida-

-pero tú nunca dijiste nada en los últimos 2 años-dijo al bordé del llanto

-lo siento y Hinata no llores por favor no soporto verte así-dijo el joven Uzumaki mientras le limpiaba la única lagrima que había logrado salir

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras quitaba la mano de el Uzumaki de su cara –Uzumaki yo jamás volveré a derramar una lagrima por ti – dijo cortante la Hyuga

Fue lo último que dijo mientras dejaba el parque a sus espaldas y se iba a su departamento a desahogar ese llanto que había reprimido lo bueno del asunto fue que mañana era sábado y no tendría que verlo en algo de tiempo por lo que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con ese pensamiento …

A la mañana siguiente se despertó algo normal en ella cuando se sentía triste era darse una refrescante ducha y cambiarse para ir a comprar un poco de despensa para su alacena ella recordó en el trayecto lo feliz que había sido cuando cumplió 18 y su madre por fin le dio la libertad que tanto anhelaba, su departamento se alegraba porque ahora no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie pero unas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza "eres demasiado tímida"…

Continuo caminando hasta que llego a el súper mercado compro todo lo que necesitaba y se marcho en cuanto llego a su adorada casa, guardo los comestibles en la alacena con cuidado se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto al teléfono inalámbrico y se pregunto si los demás pensaban lo mismo que era demasiado tímida por lo que opto a llamar a cada uno de sus amigos y su sorpresa fue que la mayoría pensaba que era tímida pero que eso era lo que la asía especial después de algunas horas de pensarlo opto porque si no a todos les agradaba la Hinata tímida dejaría de serlo costara lo que le costara…

Al día siguiente había hecho sita en la tienda de ropa para un cambio total se dispuso a irse cuando su celular sonó era el Uzumaki no contesto según la recepcionista y gran amiga suya Temari debía ver toda su ropa para ver que guardaba y que se iba por tanto tomo una maleta y echo su poca ropa en ella y se fue al centro comercial en su auto un lindo bitle blanco una vez ahí…

-hola Hina muy puntual como siempre bueno y ahora que quieres que hagamos contigo-

-hola quiero un look que me a haga ver ruda pero moderna y misteriosa a la vez-dijo algo seria la Hyuga

-dar queta-

-Hm podría ser entonces manos a la obra-

Después de eso sacaron la ropa la colgaron y tiraron todas las faldas de colores pastel y mas debajo de la rodilla, dejaron algunos tops azules y rojos con unos shorts negros y un vaquero de mezclilla, después tomaron la ropa que ella quería como pantalones entubados negros mas shorts y tops un vestido algo provocativo de color azul marino sin tirantes muy mono una chamarra con gorro de color negro con un corazón roto de color blanco en la espalda un como chalequito (N/A de esos que se están usando ahora encima de las blusas con holanes) unas botal largas de piel y unos comberst y para la escuela se compro una bolsa de mezclillas oscura rasgada con la palabra love en rojo y un corazón en la parte de atrás; después toco el turno de las manos y la cara, le degrafilaron su largo cabello negro para que pareciera más relajado y se lo peinaron en dos coletas al tener el cabello largo le daba un aire de chica sexy, le delinearon sus grandes ojos y le pusieron una sobra delicada de color negro después de enchinar sus pestañas y ponerle el rimen le pusieron lo mas mínimo de rubor posible y le pintaron los labios de un color rojo sangre y en sima un brillo muy fino, se puso los vaqueros los comberst un top negro y la chamarra por ultimo le pintaron las uñas de negro y les pusieron un corazón rojo en el centro, pago y se subió a su bitle se despidió de su amiga y se dispuso air a su casa una vez ahí guardo su nueva ropa y maquillaje y se dispuso a ir a bañarse después de eso salió tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de su escuela…

-buenas tardes escuela preparatoria de Konoha en que le puedo ayudar-dijo la voz de la secretaria

-habla Hyuga Hinata quiero un cambio de salón-

-a qué grupo Srta. Hyuga-

-al grupo E de 5º semestre-dijo finalmente

-muy bien pase mañana por su cambio-

Y colgó después de esto se dispuso a dormir mañana sería el primer dio de su nueva vida…

Al día siguiente se puso de pie se baño se puso el top rojo el short negro las botas de piel la chamarra y ayer paso por una tienda de pírsines y se compro unos falso estaba desesperado por cambiar pero no a esos extremos se puso uno corazón negro en el ombligo y dos aros en la boca se peino de coletas se maquillo como ayer y saco un regalado su madre una gargantilla de luna se la puso tomo su nueva mochila sus llaves y se fue a la escuela cuando entro nadie la reconoció excepto dos personas Temari y su primo Neji que la intercepto en el pasillo después de que recogió el permiso de cambio en la oficina…

-Hinata que te isiste-pregunto alterado su primo

-un cambio de look-dijo orgullosa la Hyuga

-¿te perforaste?- pregunto ahora algo molesto

Hinata lo tomo y se lo llevo detrás de uno de los pilares

-no estoy loca primo son falsos-

-uf, tu padre te mata si te ve así-dijo serio el Hyuga

-Pero no me verá si no hablas- dijo con tono amenazador la Hyuga

-bien pero no agás nada tonto si-

-bien-lo soltó y camino hasta su salón

En su salo ya habían empezado las clases cuando entro y todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco mas su compañero de banca y mejor amigo Kiba

-¿Hi…na…ta?- pregunto dubitativo el profesor Iruka

-si-dijo con una sonrisa torcida- vengo porque me voy a cambiar de grupo-

-puedo preguntar a donde-

-al e- dijo mientras caminaba despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra

-bien el permiso por favor- extendió su mano

-tome- mientras sacaba el permiso de la bolsa derecha de su chamarra

-bueno te veo después Hinata-

-si-

Camino hasta su banca tomo sus libros que estaban ahí los echo a la mochila y se fue…

En el otro salón su maestro no avía llegado por lo que todo el mundo estaba platicando cuando llego Hinata todo el mundo se cayó la miro y siguió en lo suyo, Hinata respiro aliviada había entrado vio que ya todos los lugares estaban ocupados espeto uno alado de un joven con el perlo tan oscuro como el de ella camino despacio todos la miraron con escepticismo y puso sus cosas en la mesa, enfrente de ella estaba un chico de cabello plateado que la saludo…

-buenos días…-dijo pensativo

-Hyuga Hinata me acabo de cambiar-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-aaaa ya veo oye sabes quién es el-dijo mientras señalaba al joven moreno

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo con indiferencia

-correcto y ¿porque te sientas ahí?-pregunto curioso

-no había otro lugar, por cierto yo ya me presente y tu eres-

-a sugetsu-

-un gusto-

- y porque te cambiaste-

-asuntos personales-

-Hm-el único sonido que izo el Uchiha

-¿te molesto?- pregunto divertida la Hyuga

-si-

-hui pues que pena porque me vas a soportar lo que resta del año-dijo aun más divertida la Hyuga mientras veía como el Uchiha se molestaba

-jajajajaja-reia a carcajadas sugetsu –disculpa niña no eres parte del club de fans locas de Sasuke verdad

-para nada estaría loca antes de serlo-dijo cortante la Hyuga

Todo el ruido que había en el salón se callo

Entonces entro kakashi y dio una de sus típicas escusas en eso Hinata se levanto dio en permiso del cambio y se fue a sentar alado de Sasuke…

-clase tenemos una compañera nueva es Hyuga Hinata-dijo el maestro mientras buscaba su libro en su maletín

- bienvenida- dijeron todos con excepción de una personita que tenía alado

-gracias-dijo como ultimo

El día siguió tranquilo hasta que toco el timbre del primer recreo todos se levantaron Hinata saco un libro de su mochila y se fue con los demás, llego al comedor y todas las miradas estaban en ella tomo una bandeja se sirvió su comida vio a sus antiguos amigos que la miraban con escepticismo en especial unos ojos azules que la miraban con incredulidad, de repente sintió que una mano tomaba su muñeca era el joven Uchiha que la alaba asta afuera del comedor…

-que te pasa Uchiha-dijo furiosa

-quería decirte que si almorzabas con nosotros-dijo cortante el Uchiha

-¿Por qué?-menciono con pesadez la Hyuga

-Sugentsu-

-Hm está bien en donde-

-en el árbol-dijo mientras señalaba un árbol cerca de la separación de secundaria y preparatoria

-bien-dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar en donde se encontraba una chica con el cabello anaranjado con gafas negras Sugetsu y jugo

-ya feliz sugetsu-dijo molesto el Uchiha

-si-

-gracias por invitarme-dijo dándole una sonrisa muy cálida a sugetsu

-de nada…-

Todos comieron tranquilos en una charla alegre espeto Hinata y Sasuke ya que los dos estaban leyendo un libro asta que una personita interrumpió…


	2. Uzumaki no te metas

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Espero que les guste la historia

ya se quedaron en que aligien interrumpió el linod almuerzo del grupo de Sasuke…fue…

_________________________3_________________________________

-Hinata podemos hablar-dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-Mm no tengo nada que hablar con usted Uzumaki-dijo aun mas cortante y amenazador que Sasuke

-por favor-suplico

-ella ya dijo que no Naruto déjala en paz-hablo Sasuke

-esto no te importa Sasuke-dijo muy molesto el Uzumaki

-alto-grito Hinata al ver como sus compañeros comenzaban a caminar el uno contra el otro listos para pelear-Uzumaki tu me terminaste te pido de favor que ya no te metas en mi vida-dijo Hinata por fin dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos que avía intentado ocultar con mucho empeño, Sasuke la miro sorprendo no creía lo que oía el inteligente de Naruto la había terminado …

-Hinata por favor solo quería aclarar algo-dijo tiernamente Naruto mientras tocaba con delicadeza su rostro

-Uzumaki no aproveches que ella está bajando la guardia con tigo-decia Sasuke mientras le soltaba un golpe al estomago

-SASUKE-decía sorprendida la muchacha mientras veía como Sasuke golpeaba al que había sido el dueño de su corazón pero sabía que debía pararlos ya antes de que llegara a mayores…

Hinata tomo a Sasuke de la mano para que se detuviera la tomo con delicadeza en modo de agradecimiento y suplica por que parara Sugetsu estaba atónito, pero él y jugo se llevaban a Karin para que no golpeara a Hinata por lo que había hecho; Sasuke volteo y vio la mano de Hinata sobre la zulla Sasuke la entrelazo con la de ella la jalo hasta el árbol y tomo sus libros después la jalo despacio asta el salón…

-Hinata ya me puedes soltar ya estamos en el salón-dijo tranquilo el Uchiha

-gracias-dijo ella mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla-me hubieras visto llorar si no asías eso te debo una-dijo contenta la Hyuga

-hm-(¬///¬)

Hinata soltó su mano despacio y entro al salón donde Sugetsu estaba lista para cuestionarla una vez estuviera sentada…

-Hina ¿quién era ese tipo?-pregunto curioso Sugetsu

-mi ex novio-dijo cabizbaja

-aaa y que quería-

-atormentarme para que dudara de lo que estoy asiendo y volviera a ser la de antes-dijo aun más triste

-pero no sucedió o si Hinata- dijo tranquilo el Uchiha mientras le daba su libro

-no-dijo recobrando el ánima –por siento como te recompenso-dijo juguetona

-Hm-dijo pensativo-te digo en la salida con menos gente-dijo final mente

-bien-dijo juguetona

Llego el maestro y la clase comenzó todo estaba bien hasta que alguien hablo (Sugetsu)

-Maestro el trabajo final puede ser en grupo-pregunto tranquilo

-si porque no en tríos le parece bien-dijo algo pensativo el maestro

-si-contestaron todos

-bien Sugetsu ya que tu aportaste la idea porque no escoges primero-

-bien… a Hinata y Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-dijeron juntos los aludidos

-que es el mejor de la clase y se de buena fuente que Hinata es muy inteligente en esta materia –dijo divertido por sus caras

-bien-dijo Hinata tranquila

-Hm-

Bueno después de esto todos hicieron sus tríos y llego la hora de la salida…Hinata espero a Sasuke con sus cosas en la puerta del salón una vez que todos se fueron…

-y bien Uchiha que es lo que quieres-dijo contenta la Hyuga

-Hm, lo pensé toda la clase y quiero…-fue interrumpido por alguien

-Uchiha como te atreves a golpearme por esta niña debilucha que no se puede defender sola, pensé que tenías mejores gustos-dijo con tono burlón sin darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba en la puerta

-TU NO SABES QUE ES FUERZA UZUMAKI-dijo muy molesta la Hyuga propinándole una patada en sus amiguitos

-Hui eso debió doler-dijo Sasuke suprimiendo una risa

-Sasuke vámonos…-dijo mientras pensaba como terminar

Hinata se acerco coqueta al Uchiha mientras Naruto se revolcaba en el piso de dolor se acerco a tal punto que sentía la respiración del Uchiha soplo sensualmente en su cuello y le dijo al oído –podemos terminar esta conversación en mi casa- mientras se alejaba poco para giñarle el ojo, el tomo su mano y antes de salir dijo –cuídate Naruto-y se fue con una Hyuga muy coqueta de la mano ...


	3. ¿Sasuke enamorado?

Cap. 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Gracias por los comentarios solo por ustedes continuo la historia disfrútenla

Bien una vez fuera de la institución Hinata hablo ya más tranquila y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas debido a como se había atrevido a sacar a Sasuke y más aun a golpear a Naruto

-te arrepientes-dijo el Uchiha mientras le soltaba la mano a la Hyuga

-no-decía mientras se volteaba para encararlo –por cierto quieres que te lleve a mi departamento para que termines de habla-decía mientras señalaba su lindo bitle blanco

-no gracias mi casa esta mas cerca no quieres venir tu –dijo arrogante el Uchiha

-¿caminando?-

-¿Qué? Los Hyugas se creen demasiado para caminar-decía superior el Uchiha

-para nada, solo que pensé que vivías más lejos-

-no-

-se que vives con tu hermano o me equivoco-

-no, pero no te interesa-

-ahí muérdeme por preguntar-

-solo di en donde-decía Sexy el Uchiha (N/A lo siento momento de debilidad es que si no lo ponía me muero)

-decídelo Uchiha-dijo mientras sensual mente se bajaba el cierre de la chamarra

-Mm, después no me vas a parar Hyuga-

-bien si no quieres allá tu-mientras de nueva cuenta se subía el cierre

(N/A sé que e opinado mucho en este capítulo pero le quería decir que en la interesante platica de Hinata y Sasuke ya iban caminando a la casa de este Sasuke y ya dejo de meterme)

-Hyuga porque es baka te persigue-

-no lo sé-dijo mientras en sus ojos se refleja el dolor que le probaba hablar del Uzumaki

-Mm-

Después de 5minutos mas de caminar en silencio llegaron a la casa del Uchiha con una bienvenida no muy grata para el anfitrión de la casa

-Sasuke lo siento intente cocinar pero no pude ya limpie pero será mejor que…-su excusa fue interrumpida al notar que detrás del Uchiha menor venia una chica y al identificar sus ojos supo que era una Hyuga

-konichiwa Itachi-san-dijo algo formal la Hyuga

-bienvenida pasa siéntate-dijo mientras le señalaba la mesa

-de hecho me gustaría poder prepararles la comida por ser de ayuda-

- no es necesario-menciono orgulloso el Uchiha

-para nada es un forma de pagar-

-pero no cuenta-

-eso lo sé-dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina guiada por Itachi-por cierto Itachi san ¿tendrá un delantal?

-si enseguida te lo traigo-dijo mientras salía

Sasuke espero a que Itachi ya estuviera lejos para poder hablar con la Hyuga tranquilamente…

-Hinata no tienes que hacer esto-dijo muy orgullosos el Uchiha

-no tiene nada de malo que yo les ayude y me doy cuenta que vendré el sábado-

-¿por?-

-para enseñarles a cocinar- señalo en el bote tres cacerolas- y ayudarlos a limpiar un poco-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al Uchiha se le estaba haciendo un habito…

-como quieras-dijo cortante

De repente entro Itachi pero no había escuchado ni pio de parte de los dos y fue como si él y Sasuke fueran polos iguales porque en el momento en el que entro Sasuke salió

-discúlpalo **orgullo de hombres-**

**-**no te preocupes ya he lidiado con eso-

-bien si necesitas algo estaré en la salsa-

En ese ínstate salió para dejarla sola y tener un charla algo amena con su "hermanito"

-Sasuke quien es esa Hyuga-

-Hinata-dijo sin preocupación

-es…-dudo un poco-¿tu novia?

-aun no-(N/A que quede claro dijo **AUN**)

-ósea que te gusta- dijo mientras codeaba a su Hermano

-podría decirse que si, púes ella es diferente-

-si es diferente te refieres a dar queta pues si lo es-

-no lo es-dijo molesto el Uchiha-solo lo finge, además es muy…no sé ni siquiera me miraba a mi miro a el Uzumaki sobre mi-dijo algo humillado el Uchiha

-te frustras-

Antes de recibir la amenaza de muerte Hinata salió de la cocina con una mancha de salsa cerca de la boca y si digo cerca me quede corta más bien estaba en la boca y un delantal negro con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la bolsita de enfrente

-termine, desean comer-dijo muy dulce

-si por favor-contesto el Uchiha mayor

-hmp-

Una vez en la mesa todos cenaron muy amenamente pero Sasuke no pudo apartar su vista de esos labios tan carnosos con esa pequeña mancha de salsa, después de que Hinata lavara los platos e dispuso a ir por su bitle pero Sasuke como buen caballero se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su departamento, Sasuke una vez que llegaron al carro le arrebato las llaves de la mano y se sentó en el asiento de conductor algo que provoco un leve berrinche en la Hyuga

-tenias que conducir tu-dijo irritad la Hyuga

-si tu cocinaste no-

-…-

Después de esa gran conversación Sasuke estaciono su carro se bajo le abrió la puerta y la acompaño hasta su departamento ella abrió sutilmente la puerta y lo invito a pasar pero el solo se quedo en la puerta recargado en el marco…

-bueno adiós Sasuke después vemos lo de la paga-dijo tierna la Hyuga

-adiós Hinata-dijo si moverse ni un centímetro

Hinata espero a que se moviera pero este no lo izo por lo que supuso que se quedaría un poco mas por lo que decidió dar la vuelta e ir a su sillón pero de repente algo la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo asía el…

-Hinata despídete bien-dijo cortante y ¿juguetón? el Uchiha

-de que…-fue silenciada por unos carnosos labios sobre los suyos

Eso provoco que mil sensaciones se dispararan y por vil inercia coloco sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha después de soltarse de su agarre y comenzó a jugar con su cabello y el Uchiha coloco sus manos en la bien torneada cintura de la Hyuga la empujo un poco a hacia adentro mientras con su pie cerraba la puerta (N/A y lo izo sin dejar de besarla sorpréndete sus pulmones)coloco a Hinata con cuidado en el sillón y se ponía encima de ella después de dejarla de besarla por un momento, bajo muy sexy con su boca el sierre de su chamarra y después de deshacerse de ella para ver ese pequeño y demostrativo top rojo que le alboroto aun mas las hormonas, mientras que la Hyuga subía y bajaba sus manos de la firme espalda del muchacho y le besaba desesperadamente el cuello hasta que finalmente pudo desfajarle esa horrenda playera pues no la dejaba "disfrutar" con comodidad, después de eso metió sus manos debajo de la playera y sintió cada uno de los cuadros mientras el Uchiha besaba desde su cuello astas su ombligo y masajeaba a vilmente sus senos por encima de el top entonces junto sus sexos aun mas y Hinata sintió el bulto que salía de la ropa muy cerca de su entrepierna pero lo que provoco un clic de encendido en su cabeza fue que el Uchiha la volvió a besar mientras que con sus manos intentaba desabrocharle el pequeño short por lo que lo se enderezo y lo fue alejando un poco de ella sin dejar de besarlo hasta que quedaron sentados y Hinata separo el beso sin que el Uchiha lograra su cometido…

-wow tan excitado te puse-decía con un poco de dificultad debido a su respiración irregular

-Hm –contesto de la misma forma

-bien ya te despediste adiós-decía ya más controlada

-pero esto no se queda así Hyuga-

-lo tomaras como tu reto personal, tienes mil fans y me buscas ami-

-si porque tu no estas loca como las demás-

-bien as lo que quieras –

-bueno-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso de despedida y una vez que termino se paro-te veo mañana-

-asta mañana-dijo algu ida

Y yaaaaaa

Gracias por leer

Los kiero bye


	4. ¿tu novia?

Cap.4

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Sigan comentando y con respecto al lemon les aviso que lo pondré hasta el 7 jiji que Sasuke sufra un rato

Bueno una vez despedido bien Sasuke salió y cerró la puerta Hinata se quedo ida durante algunos minutos y reacciono para pensar… "estuve a punto de acostarme con SASUKE, estoy loca o kami me ama mucho" después de eso se paro se baño ceno un poco de cereal y se tiro a los brazos de Morfeo, a la mañana siguiente se levanto se puso una minifalda azul y un top negro se puso el chalequito sus poderos pírsines con unas zapatillas negras, se peino el cabello en media coleta y se pinto los labios solo con el brillo un poco de sombra negra rímel y demás tomo su mochila con sus llaves y se fue a la escuela una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que aun era temprano pero pensó "mejor así me calmo y arreglo las cosas con Sasuke" pero lo que no se espero fue ver al club de I love Sasuke vestidas de negro como de luto no le importo entro a su salón y la gran mayoría ya estaba eso la tomo en curva mas cuando Sasuke se giro asía ella y le dedico un sonrisa de superioridad…

-buenos días Hinata-dijo algo cabizbajo Sugetsu

-¿Qué paso con el hina?-pregunto extrañada

-por respeto no te llamo así-

-y porque te nació el respeto-

-por mi-dijo interrumpiendo el Uchiha

-tu que tienes que ver en esto-dijo algo molesta la Hyuga

-tenemos que hablar NO-VI-A-dijo divertido por su expresión

-¿Qué? Óyeme no soy tu…-pero el Uchiha volvió a hacer lo de hallar silenciar sus labios con un besos

-bueno-dijo Sasuke tomando con cuidado la mano de la Hyuga y halándola para que se levantarla con delicadeza

Hinata se dejo llevar por el Uchiha hasta el árbol del día anterior

-porque dijiste que soy tu novia-dijo confundida la Hyuga

-porque…hm…tal vez porque quiero que seas mi novia-

-eso se pregunta primero no lo inventas ni siquiera me has dicho nada-

El Uchiha camino acortando la distancia entre ellos y la abrazo por al cintura y muy delicadamente le dio un beso tiernamente después de esto se alejo se arrodillo y dijo

-Hyuga Hinata serias mi novia-decía mientras de su pantalón sacaba una cadena con un la mitad de un corazón blanco

-yo…-

Pero antes de que diera su respuesta alguien interrumpió

-Hinata cómo pudiste-decía muy molesto el Uzumaki

- a ti no te importa que me pase o no-

-eres mi novia-

- NO Naruto tu terminaste con migo no eres nada mío-

-pero aun estamos a tiempo de volver—

-No yo…quiero a mi novio y no lo dejaría porque tu me lo pides-

En el momento el Uchiha se coloco alado de ella y puso su mano sobre la cintura de Hinata jalándola asía su persona…

-Uzumaki te pido que no molestes a mi novia-dijo cortante el Uchiha

-no te incumbe Uchiha-

-claro que si se veo que haces que ella se ponga triste te partiré el culo en cuatro-dijo furioso el Uchiha

-inténtalo-dijo burlón el Uzumaki

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar a Hinata pero ella tomo su cara entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos y vio su tristeza y preocupación luego ella se giro completamente y delicadamente lo beso

-Sasuke no vale la pena vámonos-

-bien dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban del lugar dejando a un Naruto en estado de shock…a unos cuantos metros del salo

-Sasuke porque me quieres a mi teniendo a todas las demás detrás de ti-

-no lo se solo que tu despiertas emociones en mi que nadie nunca pudo y me gusta-

-osea … que te enamore-dijo muy Feliz la Hyuga

-pues podría decirse-dijo algo apenado por lo de enamorado

-bien ponme el collar-decía mientras se levantaba el cabello

-bien-

Sasuke le puso el collar y cuando entraron todos se quedaron con cara de no era broma porque venían agarrados de la mano bueno después de esa agitada mañana llego la hora del almuerzo y se termino el día muy contentos Hinata llevo a Sasuke hasta su casa y después al llegar se encontró con Naruto sentado en su sala…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo asustada la Hyuga

-vine a aclarar las cosas-dijo serio y acercándose a la joven

-¿Qué quieres aclarar?-dijo muy insegura

-¿quieres a Sasuke?-dijo mostrando tristeza en sus ojos – así de fácil me olvidaste-

-Naru-to yo…-pero fue silenciada al ver que el joven cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y la arrinconaba contra una pared-¿Qué..haces?-

-quiero tu respuesta ya me olvidaste así de fácil-dijo molesto el Uzumaki

-yo…-no continuo al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos

Pero el sentimiento fue diferente no era como antes la magia se había terminado pero sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba dejando que alguien mas la besara que no fuera Sasuke por lo que le soltó semejante cachetada…

-si te olvide quiero a Sasuke no…lo amo-dijo muy decidida la Hyuga mirando de frente a Naruto

-no te creo- dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca

-ahgg-dijo llena de dolor por la fuerza del chico

Pero entonces su puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a un joven con una mirada llena de odio asía el Uzumaki tanto que sus ojos parecían rojos

-NARUTO SUELTALA-dijo furioso el…

Y yaaa+

Ya viene lo bueno lo prometo subo el 5 hasta el sábado kiss bye


	5. los intentos parte 1

(los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen)

Volví perdón por hacerlos esperar pero ya saben la escuela bueno verán les agradezco mucho sus comentarios bien eso es todo continuamos

-SASUKE-dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes

-como te atreves Uzumaki a ponerle un dedo enzima-

-ella es mi novia-dijo mientras la jalaba a si el asiendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio cayendo bruscamente al piso-y no te quiere a ti si no a mi-

-eso no es cierto he escuchado que ella me quiere-dijo con una mueca de lado

-flash back-

Hinata deja a Sasuke en su casa pero este se da cuenta de que se a quedado con su mochila y lo piensa ocupar como escusa para poder "despedirse" de nuevo por lo que para llegar pronto pide un taxi y al llegar al departamento de la joven comienza a escuchar esa bella voz que lo hipnotizo desde el principio por lo que se acerco a la puerta a escuchar

_-¿quieres a Sasuke?-dijo mostrando tristeza en sus ojos – así de fácil me olvidaste-_

_-Naru-to yo…-pero fue silenciada al ver que el joven cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y la arrinconaba contra una pared-¿Qué..haces?-_

_-quiero tu respuesta ya me olvidaste así de fácil-dijo molesto el Uzumaki_

_-yo…-no continuo al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos_

_-si te olvide quiero a Sasuke no…lo amo-dijo muy decidida la Hyuga mirando de frente a Naruto_

_-no te creo- dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca_

_-ahgg-dijo llena de dolor por la fuerza del chico_

Esta acción enfureció al joven que se adentro a la casa para salvar a su amada

-fin del flas back-

-así que yo te lo advertí- diecia mientras corría y le daba un fuerte golpe en el estomago asiendo que al estar sujetando a la Hyuga la lanzara contra Sasuke como proyectil, Sasuke atrapo a Hinata y calleron fuerte en el suelo después de levantar a la joven Sasuke prácticamente ocupo a Naruto como saco de boxear pues le estaba pegando como poseído mientras la indefensa joven lo veía en un momento savia que debía detener la pelea cuando vio a Naruto sacar de su bolso delantero una navaja y amenazando a Sasuke por lo que se deslizo hábil mente detrás de este tomo un jarrón con flores y lo estrello en su cabeza asiendo que callera un inconsciente Naruto, Sasuke saco a Naruto y lo dejo afuera…

-Hinata ¿estás bien?-le pregunto un alarmado Sasuke

-si-dijo mientras intentaba poner su mano sobre la cara de Sasuke para tranquilizarlo pero en el momento en el que lo toco se quejo

-que tiene tu mano-decía mientras con sumo cuidado tomaba su mano y la revisaba hasta ver el moretón que estaba en su muñeca en donde al moverla vio que estaba torcida-ya veo esta torcida, no la fuerces mucho si-dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en la frente y la abrazaba para sentirse seguro, después de esto Sasuke le ayudo a recoger el pequeño desorden que había dejado su batalla, cuando este se disponía a irse algo mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo…

-Sasuke-kun quédate por favor-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y este se percato de que estaba temblando-tengo miedo de que vuelva entrar-dijo cuando se percato de que por su mejilla resbalaba una fina lagrima

-está bien me quedare contigo-decía mientras con una mano le limpiaba su lagrima y con la otra traía la cara de la joven asía el para poder besarla es beso le demostró a ambos que lo que sentía realmente era puro-Hinata-hime por favor tranquilízate-decía después de aquel hermoso beso y la abrazaba asiendo que ella escuchara el corazón del joven- el ya no te hará nada-después de eso ambos entraron a la habitación de la joven Sasuke salió cuando ella se iba a cambiar depuse cuando el se iba a cambiar Hinata estuvo a punto de salir pero él la detuvo solo se quito la playera y las calcetas ya que el pantalón era bastante cómodo cuando ella se metió en las sabanas Sasuke la siguió y se quedaron profundamente dormidos sabiendo que al despertar verían a esa persona especial…

-a la mañana siguiente-

Hinata se despertó primero y observo como aquel joven dormía plácidamente aferrado a su cintura, se le ocurrió una forma muy mona de despertarlo por lo que sin hacer el menor ruido se salió del cuarto y preparo un nutrido desayuno (N/A ya saben cereal con leche un pan tostado y jugo de naranja con fruta ha se me paso era fin de semana) cuando entro al cuarto el joven Uchiha aun dormía, puso la charola en el buro se baño y se puso un vestido blanco unos dos dedos mas arriba de la rodilla y con un sinto negro que resaltaba la cintura de la joven se izo una coleta de lado y solo se puso el brillo junto con el corazón que le avía dado Sasuke como gargantilla cuando salió en joven apenas se estaba estirando y corrió para darle un tierno beso de buenos días

-durmió bien joven Sasuke-

-si con un ángel alado es fácil dormir-

-qué lindo oye desayuna cámbiate y vámonos-

-¿nani?-

-si es sábado y dije que les iba a enseñar a cocinar a ti y a tu hermano, además el desayuno esta en el buro ¿te espero aquí o en la sala?-dijo juguetona la joven

-aquí-dijo mientras posaba sus brazos en la joven que tenia arriba y la jalaba asía el para besarla de modo apasionado

Después de muchos besos y abrazos Sasuke desayuno gustoso pues se imagino a el y a Hinata casados y eso lo alegro se puso su ropa y se fueron a la casa del joven al llegar en la puerta estaba una nota de itachi que decía

_Hermano fui al súper por comida llego en 1 hora_

Al entrar Hinata se horrorizo al ver tanto desorden le dio órdenes especificas a Sasuke de cómo limpiar y ordenar y este lo izo sin chistar junto con ella cuando terminaron (N/A ose media hora después) Hinata le enseño lo básico y al terminar ambos agotados en el sillón de la sala Sasuke se le ocurrió como recuperar los ánimos por lo que abrazo a Hinata y comenzó a besarla desde la frente la nariz los ojos la boca el cuello mientras ella suspiraba y besaba apasionadamente su cuello después de algunos instantes Sasuke acomodo a Hinata sobre sus piernas y comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos sobre la espalda de la joven mientras ella desabrochaba algunos botones de la playera de su amado y besaba cada nueva parte de piel al descubierto cuando…

Ya se acabo el capitulo chicos sorry como me van a odiar verdad juju mañana el seis y hasta el sábado próximo el 7 su delirio jiji los quiero comenten bye


	6. los intentos parte 2

los personajes de Naruto no son míos gente cruel no me han comentado si no comentan ya no subo cap. He bueno

Cuando de la puerta entra Sugetsu (N/A tenia copia de la llave porque Sasuke se la dio para que el sábado hicieran el trabajo de la materia que todavía no se cual es)

-Sasuke estás aquí es que te vine a avisar que hoy no puedo…-se detuvo al contemplar a la joven en las piernas del Uchiha besándose con pasión, los chicos al sentirse observados voltearon y se encontraron con los ojos desorbitados de Sugetsu

-¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto algo sorprendido el joven

-no-dijo Hinata rápido bajándose de las piernas de Sasuke y arreglándose el vestido –voy al baño-decía mientras salía de la habitación con la cara de color rojo desconocido el nivel de dicho color

-lo siento no sabía-dijo apenado

-no te preocupes, que querías- decía cortante el Uchiha

-decirte que hoy no podía trabajar con ustedes-decía suprimiendo una risa

-hm, bueno vete-

Después de eso Hinata se despidió de Sasuke este estaba más que triste por eso pero ella hiso una jugada sucia y le dijo que se iba porque había quedado con las chicas de ir a comprar ropa y le susurro al oído "además hace unos días vi un juego de lincearía negra que quiero comprar" , Sasuke simple mete se le escapo un "Hinata-hime" muy excitado y con la voz ronca eso hiso que ella se fuera a la huida, Sasuke cedió cuenta muy tarde de esa jugada pues ella ya estaba en su casa en fin después de eso paso la semana de lo más tranquilo peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke nada fuera de lo habitual hasta que llego el viernes se veía caminar a Sasuke y a Hinata tomados de la mano rumbo al comedor…

-he Sasuke-dijo algo apenada Hinata cosas que sorprendió de sobre manera a Sasuke

-que pasa hime –

-mira es que hace mucho que no estoy con mis amigos y me invitaron bueno nos invitaron al cine vamos por favor siii- decía mientras una palabra era atropellada por la otra

-NO, hoy íbamos a resolver tú ya sabes que-decía molesto el Uchiha mientras se sentaban en su árbol

-SASUKE no te estoy pidiendo permiso vamos a ir-decía autoritaria Hinata

-no-

-si-

-no-

-si o no hay nad hasta que nos casemos-eso fue un jaque mate asía Sasuke

-bien pero no pago nada-

-claro que si tu me vas a pagar todo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-por testarudo además saliendo del cine nos iríamos derechito a aquello-

-bien-

Pasadas las horas Sasuke dejo a Hinata en su departamento para que se cambiara, unas horas más tarde Hinata salió de su departamento vestida con una mini falda blanca y una blusa blanca con un estampado de flores negras y el pelo recogido en media cola con un poco de rímel brillo de labios sombra negra y su corazón blanco (N/A olvide mencionar que Sasuke tenía la otra mitad en color negro el de Hinata decía pureza y el de Sasuke oscuridad)con unos zapatos muy similares a su blusa y se encontró con un Sasuke esperándola alado de su bitle vestido con unos jeans negros una playera azul marina con unos botones abiertos que dejaban ver con claridad el collar negro y unos comberst…

-nos vamos-dijo muy seductor el Uchiha abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Hinata

-si-

El viaje al cine fue muy tranquilo oyeron música etc. Cuando llegaron al cine iban por parejas Kiba con Ino, Naruto con Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru, Gaara y Matsuri y por ultimo ellos al entrar escogieron la de la profecía del no nacido compraron chucherías y cuando entraron a la sala casi todos se sentaron en la misma fila pues Hinata y Sasuke se fueron hasta atrás como ya era tarde casi no había gente tenían la fila solo para ellos por lo que en vez de ver la película se pusieron a platicar hasta que Hinata se harto y lo dijo…

-ME QUIERES BESAR YA- Sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto por lo que la beso sin rechistar y de un beso dulce y tierno pasaron a uno más lleno de pasión, por lo tanto Hinata abrió un poco más la boca para que sus lenguas comenzaran un guerra sin cuartel, después de esto Hinata se separo por falta de aire y empujo disimuladamente a Sasuke hacia atrás hasta que él se recargo en el asiento de alado Hinata se subió a sus piernas y la mano de Sasuke se deslizo sensualmente por la pierna de esta mientras comenzaban otro apasionado beso…por otra parte con los muchachos

-oigan y Hinata-dijo algo extrañado Kiba

-no se- contesto la pelo teñido ósea (Sakura lo siento la neta me cae gordo)

-tampoco esta Sasuke – dijo irritado Naruto

-están allá arriba-dijo Gaara

Todos se levantaron y fueron hasta la última fila y se encontraron con semejante escena Hinata en las piernas de Sasuke y este ultimo besándola desesperadamente…

-interrumpimos algo-dijo Kiba muy molesto

Por lo que Sasuke se separo y tanto el como Hinata vieron que todos sus amigos los estaban viendo y en menos de 5 segundos Hinata se levanto se arreglos y dijo "ya me voy adiós chicos" decía mientras se despedía de todos y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo después de unos minutos Sasuke se levanto y se fue todos regresaron a ver la película y después de media hora a sus casas…

Sé que está muy corto pero no tengo nada de inspiración y he estado demasiado ocupada los quiero comenten bye


	7. lo logramos ¡TE AMO!

Cap 7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porfinnn

Wiii

El capitulo 777777 para todos los k dejaron comentarios realmente muchas gracias van a ser 3 mas y ya se acaba y empiezo el próximo jijiji se va a llamar familia k ya lo empecé pero lo voy a cambiar para uqe sea la segunda parte de este es k no soy buena escribiendo lo del mundo ninja es sasuhina obvio bueno gracias por los consejos SUPER ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO ES LEMON

_Pensamientos _

-dialogo-

Después de salir huyendo de esa escena tan embarazosa la joven de ojos perla se dirigió a su casa…

-_debo estar loca casi nos follamos en un cine-_mira el reloj 12:01 de la madrugada –_pero después de todo se lo prometí que ¿no?-_se dirije al teléfono de su sala

_Ring Ring_

_-diga._

_-Sasuke-_suspira

_-hime, que pasa._

_-en ¿donde estas? Pensé que hoy íbamos a aclarar ese asuntico ¿no?._

_-_suspira-_voy para tu casa llego en 20 ¿si?._

_-claro te espero._

_-_fin de la llamada-

-_bien 20 minutos para hacer algo "Romántico" ._

Va a el refrigerador rogándole a kami-sama que aun tuviera ese hela de galleta ore lo llevo al cuarto, cambio las sana banas por unas negras ya las fundas de las almohadas en rojo…entro corriendo a una ducha de agua fría la necesitaba para calmar sus nervios salió en toalla (tiempo 10minutos restan 10 minutos) busco la lincearía negra que había comprado especial mente para esa ocasión busco las velas en unas cajas arrumbadas en su armario y lasa puso en el cuarto las prendió y fue al refrigerador en busca de algo que le diera valor (N/A es muy mi historia asi que finjamos que en el refri tenia tequila vale eso es para agarrar valor pobre chica y que también había fresas si eso gracias inner: entiende continua baka los dejas emocionados)tomo un poco de jalón y tiempo 12:21 oye cómo se estaciona una moto toma el vote con fresas y a la recamara se baja un tirante y…

_Toc toc_

-voy, ¿quien es?.

-Sasuke esperas a alguien mas .

-abre la puerta-no hace daño preguntar –le dice tiernamente

-wow te ves-toma aire-sexy.

-gracias- lo toma de la playera blanca y cierra la puerta se da la vuelta y lo lleva si darle tiempo de nada hasta l habitación tenuemente iluminada con velas lo tumba en la cama y el no pone mayor resistencia.

-que comience el juego-le susurra ella al oído ya montado encima de el le da un beso tranquilo delicado que Sasuke corresponde rápida mente atrayéndola asía si comenzando una guerra sin cuartel entre sus lenguas mientras las agiles manos de la joven lo despojan de su playera siente ese hermoso cuerpo, mientras las mano del recorren cada centímetro de la espalda de ella sintiendo es suave piel la chica corta el peso y loma un poco de helado entre sus dedos y lo unta en los pezones del joven, que al sentir ese contacto frio la toma con fuerza de la espalda jalándola asía el la chica divertida por su expresión comienza a lamer el helado al sentir esa traviesa lengua jugando así con el no pudo aguantar mas y soltó es gemino que tanto había intentado detener salió; y un necesito compañero exigía con urgencia salir de ese pantalón el como puedo se quito los zapatos y los calcetines Hinata desabrocho su pantalón y se lo quito despacio haciéndolo sufrir al máximo…

-creo que me toca- la giro dejándola a su merced le desabrocho ese desgraciado bra que no lo dejaba disfrutar nada cuando vio los pechos de la joven que se agitaban por la reparación agitada de la muchacha, opto por la mas cruel venganza tomo un fresa grande y la mordió de un lado ofreciéndosela a la muchacha que la mordió obediente la señorita y se besaron de manera salvaje y fue cuando siento ese pellizquito en su pezón, quiso gemir pero no puedo por los labios del chico solo encorvo la espalda el chico termino el beso y bajo besando lamiendo y succionando hasta llegar al pecho contrario que lamio con gracia mientras masajeaba su otro pezón la chica no puedo más suspiro perdida en el placer pero dos podían jugar así con temor de lastimarlo le quito los bóxers que ya estaban quedándole un poco justos y masajeo sube mente su gran gran miembro

-ahhh Hinata-grito el chico el chico no quería ser el único que estuviera como dios mando al mundo asi que sin dejar su trabajito le quito sus calzoncitos de encaje; ambos se recorrieron completos con sus bocas sus manos cuando ambos no aguantaban mas ella suplico

-Sasu haa ya ya te necesito –y enredaba sus manos en sus cabellos

Lista- y se posiciono con cuidado debajo de ella entro cuidado en su mojada flor, gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas espero hasta que se acostumbra y beso con calma cada lagrima que caí sintió como la chica se comenzaba a mover y comenzaron unas embestidas lentas ella se aferro a su espalda

-aaa que deliciosamente estrecha eres hime –gritaba con locura

-mas , mas rápido agg-

-Sasuke.

-Hinata

Unos momentos después el se dejo venir dentro de ella entro una vez mas y suspiro callo rendido

(N/A que conste es el primero que escribo así que tal vez no quedo tan bien)

-a la mañana siguiente-

Sasuke abrió con cuidado sus ojos debido a la luz de la ventana y sintió como entre sus brazos estaba un hermosa jovencita dormida y hundía la cara en su pecho acomodándose.

-_sonríe_-bella durmiente – le susurra al oído-¿quieres desayunar?

-hmp tengo un poco de sueño-bosteza- pero si me gustaría desayunar-lo abraza-te amo-le susurra al oído

-como yo a ti-se inclina y le da un beso tierno y cargado de amor

Se levanta el y toma su ropa se viste y camina la cocina antes de salir le dice

-tomate tu tiempo y te espero en la mesa.

Ella se levanta estaba sumamente feliz él había sido el primero se levanta y ve en la cama una mancha roja símbolo de que ya no era virgen, suspira entra a la regadera se pone un short azul con una blusa larga de color blanco se pone su corazón y se arregla el cabello en una coleta alta se pone sus pantuflas de conejito (N/A se que como me encanta interrumpir vedad esas pantuflas estaban en la misma caja con las velas XD de verdad disculpen mis incoherencias)

-ya estoy-dice la joven mientras se sentaba y veía el "desayuno" un plato de cereal con fresas-rico.

-se que no es tan elaborado como lo que tu haces pero al menos sabe bien no crees-le sonríe de lado

-por mi esta bien siempre y cuando lo gas echo tu-le manda un beso

Terminaron de desayunar ella lavo los platos y se tumbaron en el sillón bien abrazados mientras veían la tele

-sabes ahora solo hay un problemita-le dice el ojinegro mientras le daba un beso en el cabello

-así ¿Cuál?-contesta divertida

-no se como voy hacer en la escuela para no querer comerte ha besos.

-simple solo espera a el fin de semana y soy toda tuya- se gira y le da un beso en los labios

-hmp lo pensare-y el la jala mas hacia si

- 2 años después-

Muajaja hasta aquí ya tengo los dos finales escritos y prepárense para la segunda parte familia les va a encantar por favor comenten sus opiniones importan y por cierto gracias a todos los que comentaron

Kiss

Bye


	8. ¿final ?

Capitulo 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen a todos los que comentaron gracias y para los que se olvidaron de mi historia que mal plan ToT yo la escribí con todo mi cariño bueno en fin

Después de casi 3 años de relación Sasuke y Hinata compraron un departamento más grande y habían estado viviendo juntos y tomando sus respectivos fines de semana, Hinata estudiaba en la universidad de sunna su carrera de diseño y arte en animación mientras que Sasuke también estudiaba en la universidad de sunna Administración de empresas, con el tiempo Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a ser los mejores amigo olvidando todo el odio y rencor y Sakura se había ido al extranjero nunca quiso a Naruto, gracias a kami-sama Naruto se rencontró con una amiga de su infancia Shion a la que ama con locura, y también mejoro su relación con Hinata, es 25 de octubre cumpleaños de Naruto ósea reunión de hombres…

-club nocturno-

-bueno estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número 21 de Naruto felicidades-decía un ahora Sasuke de 21 años que como siempre en el cumpleaños de Naruto todos tenían que ir de naranja por lo tanto su playera naranja y sus pantalones negros(N/A que extravagante no ) todo el mundo rió y brindo por el cumpleañero

-pero dinos Sasuke cuando le dices-decía el joven Nara

-aun no se…

- pues te estás tardando-decía un Neji muy molesto- mi prima no esperara por siempre

-dejen de fastidiar solo porque ustedes ya están comprometidos no quiere decir que yo no quiera-decía con una venita en la frente

- pero eres el único que falta de los que tiene novia, ya se … te da miedo el compromiso-decía entre risas el Uzumaki

-jajaja bobo, tu lo dices porque Shion te negó todo acto hasta no ver el anillo.

-uuuuu-todos

-ne la amo y es lo que importa ¿no?.

-aaaah-todos

-si ya se, es solo que no sé que me contestara.

-ella te quiere de eso no hay duda- decía un Kiba amable –pero si te tardas le decimos que ya tienes el anillo-enseñándole la lengua

-el que le diga algo lo asesino mientras duerme.

Todos comenzando a reír

-con las chicas-

Se ve al grupo de jóvenes en la cocina preparando las botanas para los chicos en la otra habitación (N/A ahí una puerta he)

-muy bien Shion excelente idea de cumpleaños-fastidiaba una Temari

-GOLOSA-gritaban todas

-shshshs.

- y bueno Hina cuando le piensas decir-decía Ten-Ten

- cuando Shion le diga a Naruto que tiene que adelantar la boda porque si no el bebe no la dejara entrar al vestido-decía Hinata riéndose

-o déjame en paz-y le saca la lengua- no soy la única o si Temari-la voltea ver

-y que hay de Ten-Ten, o Ino y Matsuri es un año menor que nosotras y también y ahora tu.

-suspiran todas.

-el único problema es que ustedes ya están comprometidas y yo no que tal si no quiere al niño-mira su vientre

-lo va a querer-interrumpe Ino-o si no- mira a Temari

-los chicos lo harán razonar-y se truena los dedos –fácil y sencillo no crees.

-están locas-las mira raro

Todas ríen

-estoy segura de que el te quiere y a tu bebe también-dice Temari

-suspira-eso espero hoy vamos a ir a cenar.

-bien pues no hay que entretenerte más te tienes que arreglar.

_unas horas después_

-Hina amor ya es tarde ya estas…-se silencio al ver a la hermosa mujer que salía del curto su cabello estaba peinado en una cascada y estaba ondulado, vestía un vestido rojo, sin tirantes, largo, con un cinto negro en su cintura haciendo un poco evidente su busto y resaltando su figura, con algunos brillos, llevaba unas zapatillas negras, con cristalería en rojo, unos pendientes negros en forma de corazón y una gargantilla del mismo color, con un dije de corazón, estaba ligeramente maquillada, tenía los ojos delineados, sombras negras muy suaves y sus labios tenían un poco de brillo color rojo muy suave la hacían ver como supermodelo.

-perdón amor es que no encontraba nada decente que ponerme-decía mientras se acercaba a este para arreglarle el cuello-que elegante-decía mientras miraba a un Sasuke que llevaba un traje negro con una playera de vestir blanca y una corbata roja.

-claro bella dama, me concedería esta noche-decía mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y la llevaba hasta la puerta del departamento, abre y caminan, hasta un hermoso Ferrari negro.

-dios mío quien te presto esto-decía mientras subía.

-la mira unos instantes.

-ambos suspiran-Itachi-decían los dos.

Claro que era obra suya después de que él se fue, con Konan, su ahora esposa y madre de un niño al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo, resulto que un juguete que boceto fue el más vendido, durante dos años y ahora el tiene su propia empresa y es uno de los más ricos de por esta zona, era obvio de quien era el carro.

Al llegar a uno de los más exclusivos restaurantes de la ciudad, pidieron su mesa en el balcón.

-cariño esto cuesta una fortuna, como…-era interrumpida por este la beso, se separo rápido la ayudo a sentarse, tomó asiento.

-eso hoy no importa, hay algo me gustaría discutir contigo- la ve los ojos con mucho cariño.

-sabes yo también quería contarte algo.

-claro te escucho-dice el azabache mientras le toma la mano.

-no tu primero amor se te veía muy entusiasmado.

-puedo esperar lo que sea mientras nunca te vayas de mi lado.

-_espero que no te ahogues con esa agua- _yo…-duda un poco – recuerdas que me había sentido un poco mal últimamente-le decía mientras estrechaba con fuerza su mano.

-claro que lo recuerdo, que pasa es muy grave-la mira preocupado.

-dame tu definición de grave-le dice intentando mostrarse tranquila.

-que algo te dañe.

-no entonces no es grave- le sonríe un poco más calmada.

-dime no me dejes en suspenso-la mira muy preocupado.

-veras por rutina me hicieron unas pruebas y… pues-_como se lo digo-_ suspira- dio positiva a una en particular…-se detiene a ver su reacción.

-y cual fue-decía un impaciente Sasuke.

- vas a ser papá Sasu-decía Hinata mientras baja la mira pensando que recibiría una negativa.

-…-_ yo padre es muy pronto, pero es fruto de nuestro amor y así la boda se tendrá que acelerar._

- y que opinas-decía con horror la Hyuga esperándose lo peor.

- que opacaste lo que yo te quería decir , pero –se levanta, suspira se pone alado de esta se inca- Hyuga Hinata arias sentir a este hombre aun mas dichoso si aceptaras ser la madre de más de uno de mis hijos mi compañera en lo que me queda de vida y la única mujer en mi vida-saca de su pantalón una cajita roja de terciopelo en forma de corazón y la abre para mostrar un bello anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de luna menguada.

-yo- no pudo seguir hablando las lagrimas la traicionaron era la mujer más feliz que existiera en este mundo-claro que acepto Sasuke-lo abraza con mas amor del que se cree posible-anda pónmelo-decía la Hyuga mientras soltaba su agarre y extendiendo su mano…

Asi la vida huma tan mundana y normal como la conocemos continua mas sin embargo no por esto deja de ser imperfectamente perfecta el solo echo de poder ver todo lo que nos rodea nos hace dignos de un poco de felicidad, quería que mi fic representara eso y si no lo logre fue porque no soy muy buena escribiendo si lo hice me siento honrada, este es un final que da pauta a un fic en el que llevo trabajando alrededor de 3 años espero que les guste gracias y hasta luego…

"_solo la alegría me hace sentir viva pero el amor y el tiempo viven para hacerme sentir alegre" _


End file.
